Ghost Zone
The Ghost Zone is an alternate form of reality, home to all the ghosts, and made entirely of ectoplasm. Highlighted in season 3, the very fabric of the Ghost Zone co-exists with the physical world; their mutual and dual existences is interlinked; they are the proverbial 'flip-side-of-the-coin' to each other. Danny Phantom's life was actually permanently changed by a portal into the Ghost Zone when he was involved in an accident in his parent's basement laboratory. Danny's parents, Jack and Maddie Fenton, constructed an artificial Ghost Portal, a gateway into the Ghost Zone, which Danny accidentally activated while standing inside, fusing his DNA with ectoplasm and making him half ghost. The Ghost Zone A realm that is essentially the home of all full ghost characters on the show, the Ghost Zone is a realm where all of the solids, liquids and gases are composed entirely out of various forms of ectoplasm. This substance, ectoplasm, is not only physical but also ethereal--in other words, it can act as energy. Ectoplasm has quintessence-esque properties; the animating principal of quintessence is that it's able to animate inanimate objects. The Ghost Zone as a dimension in time-space fluidic phase as portals can naturally form--portals between the Earth and the Ghost Zone, portals to other dimensions, and portals through time and space. The Ghost Zone features a wide variety of locations, all of them accessible through unusual doors that's shape, size, and style usually have something to do with what's through them. A natural rift or a manmade ghost portal is necessary to enter or exit the Ghost Zone. Only a few manmade portals exist: one created by the Fentons (which was destroyed in "Phantom Planet"), one created by Vlad Masters, the small prototype portal that the three were involved with in their university days (though this one was never definitely shown to work), and a portable one Johnny 13 stole from the Fentons and attached to his bike. The mirror to Sidney Poindexter's Casper High from the 50's might be some sort of portal as well, but that is unclear. However, there are also many other naturally created rifts around the world as well, which may open and close up at any given time. The Infi-map is useful for finding these. Natural rifts have been known to transport people who go through them into different time periods. Some ghosts, like Wulf and Dark Danny, have also been able to create temporary rifts at will. The Bermuda Triangle is mentioned by Frostbite in Infinite Realms as being a common site for portals to form. The Ghost Zone features many different locations shown as islands floating in space. These areas differ from one another, sometimes due to a ghost's powers. An example would be a black and white version of Casper High stuck in the 50's, or a medieval kingdom in which time does not advance and technology doesn't work. A property that appears to remain mostly constant is that living people who enter Ghost Zone are intangible to everything that the Ghost Zone presents as physical to ghosts. This however is only mentioned in episodes involving Walker's Jail, along with when Danny went to get the Soul Shredder. In "Fright Night", you can see a Ghost Zone map created by Danny, Tucker, and Sam during "Prisoners of Love" and "Fanning the Flames" (the latter which the trio mentioned they are charting out a map of the Ghost Zone). As the map indicates, it's a work in progress. It is revealed in "Livin' Large" that the Earth and the Ghost Zone share a dimensionally symbiotic bond, which goes so far that if the Ghost Zone is destroyed, Earth will be destroyed in the process as well, and vice versa. Also, this makes it so if a human goes into the Ghost Zone, they obtain abilities the ghost do in their world such as walking through walls. Known and Named Locations These are the known locations revealed throughout Danny Phantom. Skulker's Island A floating jungle-filled 'island', home to rogue ghost hunter Skulker. Danny and Valerie once had to traverse it while handcuffed together as Skulker gave hunt to the both of them in "Life Lessons". The SplitZone (Black and White 1950's Zone) An entirely black and white world of the 1950s located in apparently the Ghost Zone's version of Casper High, holding deceased students of that time period. It was the "home" of Sidney Poindexter. First seen in "Splitting Images". This was the first part of the Ghost Zone seen. Walker's Prison The prison where Walker places the ghosts he arrested in jail. Danny was once sentenced to 1,000 years in prison for accidentally bringing into an object from the mortal world in "Prisoners of Love." Klemper's Realm Mentioned in "Fright Night". It is probably the frozen, snowy wasteland shown in "Fanning the Flames" that indicates that it is his home. Pariah's Keep First introduced as The Fright Knight's Liar. The castle of the once great Pariah Dark, where he rests for all eternity, along with his servant, Fright Knight. Pariah Dark was accidentally awakened in "Reign Storm" by Vlad Plasimus, but he, Danny, and a wide range of ghosts managed to return him back to his sleep. Fright Knight was revived for a short time during "Fright Night," and again in "Reign Storm" where he agreed to work for Vlad under unknown circumstances. Clockwork's Headquarters A giant Clocktower, the home to Clockwork, first shown in "The Ultimate Enemy". After that episode, the lair also contains the Fenton Thermos that is storing Dark Danny. Ghost Writer's Manor Home to the Ghost Writer, the mansion is literally filled with books resembling a library. First shown in "The Fright Before Christmas." Technus' Home While never shown, Technus in "Secret Weapons" once came out the doorway of presumably his own home. He's shown bathing in a bath tub. Danny "accidentally" helped Skulker by hitting Technus back in. Aragon's Kingdom A kingdom governed by Prince Aragon; it is a lair forever stuck in the medieval ages until "Beauty Marked" when Aragon's sister Princess Dorathea rebelled and altered the kingdom so time can flow regularly. Storage Room A part of the Ghost Zone where various objects and items end up mostly from the mortal realm as seen in "Prisoners of Love." It is possible that any ghost that is sucked into the Fenton Thermos and then released into the Ghost Zone ends up here automatically, though the Box Ghost could have meant the whole Zone when he said all the ghosts ended up 'here' when they were released. Realm of The Far Frozen (Frostbite's City) Similar to Antarctica, Frostbite and his yeti-ghost people live in a freezing cold area. They are also a warrior race and skilled with medicines and technology. This, Aragon's Kingdom, and Clockwork's home are the only realms in the Ghost Zone where Danny is actually welcome. On one occasion, Frostbite's comments seem to indicate that Danny could someday rule this realm, though this seems unlikely. Observants High Council Tribunal Headquarters Apparent home of the Observants where they watch over Earth and commence judgement on ghosts who damage it. Apparently the only court there is in the Ghost Zone. Warehouse Presumably the Box Ghost's home, filled with boxes which he at times uses as his personal weapons. The Acropolis of Athens Home to Pandora and the other Greek/Roman myths, it is also the home of Pandora's Box itself, which Pandora has sworn to keep locked up to prevent the evils within from escaping. It resembles the actual Acropolis of Athens located in Greece. The River of Repulsion Is a river with a cascade, full of a disgusting and stinky yellow liquid, inhabited by a giant yellow creature with a terrible breathe called Repulsion. Carnivorous Canyon The entire place is one big mouth that eats everything inside it, like a venus flytrap. Ghost Portals There are only two man-made portals, Vlad's and the Fenton's, but there are many natural portals that are only open for a certain period of time. One of the natural portals is the Bermuda Triangle. Those that go into them only stay in the Ghost Zone for a short period of time until they are sent back to the same spot but it could be a different time. Gallery Government and Law Apparently, in past times, the entire zone was under the iron fist of King Pariah Dark, powered by the Ring of Rage and Crown of Fire. However, his harsh rules caused the ghosts of that time to rebel and place him in Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep, removing his crown and ring. In present time, each of the ghosts' lairs seems to operate under its own set of rules, mostly independent of others' influence. Walker is an exception in that he interferes in everyone's affairs to enforce his rules and imprisons those who violate them. There is one law that all ghosts adhere to without question: to never fight during Christmas Day, also known as the Christmas Truce. This allows for all ghosts to enjoy 24 hours of peace. Theories of Ghost Zone This section is purely fan-based-speculation. None of this is actually revealed in the series There were many theories that many fans and even Danny's parents thought up of about the Ghost Zone; *Theory #1: Ghost Zone is charged with pure ectoplasm and it helps to stabilize the ghosts to keep their form and their powers. *Theory #2: There are huge differences between the native and the newly developed ghosts from the Human world: Natives are created from pure ectoplasm with no obsession and is fully mastered with all the standard ghost powers but can be ranged from weakest to strongest (Intangibility, Invisibility, etc.) While the new ghosts from the human world would take years to get used to being dead and have an obsession that ties them back to their original home. *Theory #3: There is no limit to the Ghost Zone. It is possible that the range of the size could be bigger than the earth itself or space itself. *Theory #4: Ghost Zone existed long before mankind and even before Earth came into existance. No because if they coexist, one cannot come before the other or else it would be destroyed as its counterpart is missing. *Theory #5: Every ghost has a lair, or a door, which the ghost can customize according to his/her needs. Ghost Zone One Ride Nickelodeon Universe Danny Phantom Ghost Zone (formerly known as Screaming Yellow Eagle) is a flat ride located in Nickelodeon Universe in the Mall of America. It is a Chance Falling star attraction that is located at the east entrance of the park. Description The ride is moderate in speed compared to other rides of its type. The ride has lap bars that come down on riders that site theater style facing one direction. Thirty two people may ride at once. Minimum rider height: 42 inches. The ride rotates riders around the axle clockwise and counter-clockwise, coming close to the ceiling. This is one of the few attractions in the world themed to Danny Phantom, another notable attraction is located at Kings Island known as "Phantom Flyers" (this has since been renamed to "Linus' Launcher" in 2010 after a makeover to the children area of the park now named "Planet Snoopy") The base color was formerly yellow with blue support legs and the gondola was mainly yellow, featuring star elements. From the park's opening in 1992 to the loss of the Peanuts characters in 2006, Woodstock was formerly featured on the mechanical building behind the attraction, although the attraction was not themed to a specific Peanuts character Category:Locations Category:Realms Category:Ghost Zone Category:Homes